onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Hyperion Heights
|Contrôlé=''Victoria Belfrey'' † }} Hyperion Heights est un quartier de Seattle. Principaux lieux Événements * Un nouveau venu : • Octobre 2017, jour 1 : Henry arrive à Hyperion Heights. • Nuit 1 : Roni doit signer le contrat de vente de son bar à minuit mais renonce. : Suivant les consignes laissées par Lucy, Henry se rend à Hyperion Heights dans l'espoir de récupérer son ordinateur portable. Il fait alors la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme, de la tenancière désabusée du bar Chez Roni et de la mère de la fillette qui se prétend sa fille. Prenant un verre avec elle, il assiste à un règlement de compte familial lors de l'arrivée de Victoria Belfrey, venue réclamer la garde de sa petite-fille, puis décide de rentrer chez lui. Or, sa voiture ayant disparu suite à l'intervention de Tilly agissant sous les ordres de Weaver, Henry se rend au poste de police où l'officier Rogers se porte volontaire pour l'aider. Chemin faisant, Henry indique à Victoria et Rogers où pourraient s'être réfugiées Jacinda et Lucy qui tentent de fuir l'emprise de la puissante urbaniste, ce qui vaut à Rogers une promotion. De son côté, Jacinda se résout à reprendre son boulot de serveuse et, imprégnée des paroles de sa fille, fait un vœu dans le puits du jardin partagé, ce qui fait éclore une jacinthe. * Le ballet : • Octobre 2017, jour 2 : Henry veut s'excuser envers Jacinda après les événements de la veille. : Jacinda tente d'assister au ballet de sa fille transformé en collecte de fonds hors de prix par sa belle-mère, ce qui permet à Henry de lui venir en aide et de s'excuser d'avoir aidé Victoria à récupérer la garde de Lucy. De son côté, Victoria demande à Weaver et Rogers de fouiller la vie de Henry pour l'écarter de sa famille. Weaver tente alors de faire pression sur son nouveau coéquipier pour qu'il crée une preuve incriminant Henry d'un faux vol. Se refusant au dernier moment de le faire, il gagne la confiance de son coéquipier aux façons louches et se rapproche de Henry et Roni avec qui il souhaite faire tomber Victoria pour ses pratiques. * Secrets déterrés : Tandis que Roni, Henry et Rogers se mettent à l'action et découvrent que Victoria paie des pots de vin à un membre de la commission d'urbanisme pour accélérer ses travaux, Jacinda décide de sauver le jardin partagé pour montrer à Lucy qu'elle se bat pour ses idées. Ainsi, grâce à une pétition, la mère célibataire est proche de mettre en péril les projets de sa belle-mère qui décide alors de l'appâter avec un appartement gratuit pour qu'elle cesse. Ceci mène Lucy à repousser sa mère qui décide finalement de tenir tête à sa puissante marâtre. De son côté, Lucy entraîne Henry sous les jardins et découvre un morceau d'une pantoufle de verre qu'elle confie à son père, afin qu'il recouvre sa mémoire. Toutefois, Henry tombe par hasard sur les sépultures de sa femme et de sa fille décédées au cimetière du quartier et perd l'espoir qu'il commençait à placer dans les propos de Lucy. De son côté, Victoria est parvenue à récupérer le cercueil d'Anastasie avant que ses ennemis ne le découvre. Elle l'amène le soir même auprès de la Sorcière retenue prisonnière au haut de sa tour dans le but qu'elle la ressuscite, mais la rencontre ne tourne pas comme elle l'avait escomptée. * Halloween : • Mardi 31 octobre 2017 : Le soir d'Halloween, Henry dit à Ivy que ses contacts humains s'étaient limités à ses clients juqu'à la semaine précédente. : Le jour d'Halloween, Weaver rend visite à sa meilleure indic et se rend compte qu'elle ne prend plus ses médicaments. Peu après, Tilly agresse Victoria qui fait alors pression sur le policier corrompu pour que la jeune femme soit soignée. De son côté, Ivy se voit contrainte d'emmener Lucy à la chasse aux bonbons et la perd. Affolée par la réaction de sa mère, elle se résout à aller au travail de Jacinda et accepte l'aide de Henry. Se sentant écoutée par l'écrivain, et avec les indications de sa belle-sœur, ils retrouvent Lucy, tandis que Weaver accepte de suivre Tilly qui affirme avoir quelque chose à lui montrer, celle-ci retrouvant progressivement la mémoire. Profitant de sa confiance, il lui fait ingérer ses médicaments, ce qui agace la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle le conduit jusqu'à sa planque et lui montre la tasse ébréchée qu'il lui a autrefois donné en prononçant son véritable nom. Ceci n'a pas l'effet escompté et, assommée par son traitement, Tilly finit par tirer sur Weaver. Reprenant conscience à l'hôpital avec ses souvenirs, Weaver affronte Victoria venue demander des comptes pendant que Rogers libère Tilly sur ordre de son coéquipier. * Manipulations : • Novembre 2017 : Roni interroge Henry sur sa discussion avec Ivy de « l'autre soir ». : Alors que Rogers poursuit ses recherches sur Eloise Gardener qui le conduisent à interroger un homme saoul portant un tatouage similaire à un croquis dessiné par la disparue, Sabine entreprend de vendre ses beignets pour faire face à l'augmentation de son loyer décidée par Victoria. Elle parvient à entraîner Jacinda avec elle, malgré ses réticences, et dépasse même une dispute provoquée par l'incendie criminel qui ravage leur lieu de travail. Victoria continue d'échouer ainsi à briser l'espoir tenace de Lucy malgré les conseils de sa prisonnière qui travaille en réalité avec Ivy. Cette dernière, fine manipulatrice, parvient d'ailleurs à conduire Roni dans la tanière de son alliée, qui y découvre une photo d'elle avec Henry plus jeune à Storybrooke. Jacinda, pour se faire pardonner ses propos durs envers Sabine, utilise les bénéfices des ventes pour lui offrir son propre food truck. * Prise au piège : Tandis que Weaver sort de l'hôpital et accepte de faire une recherche sur une adoption pour Roni afin de montrer doucement à Lucy qu'elle se trompe sur les personnages de contes, Rogers poursuit ses recherches et revoit les éléments du dossier avec Tilly. Il retrouve ainsi l'homme au tatouage mort chez lui. Quant à Henry, il recommence à se rapprocher de Jacinda en l'aidant à réparer son food truck. De son côté, Ivy fournit des jacinthes à la sorcière qui les utilise pour faire croître une plante de laquelle l'assistante tire une potion de mémoire. Elle utilise celle-ci pour réveiller Regina et lui rappeler les conséquences si son Sort noir venait à être rompu. Dépitée et prise au piège, Regina se voit contrainte d'empêcher son fils de vivre son amour avec Jacinda. * Eloise Gardener : Avec Henry, Rogers fait de nouveau appelle à Tilly dans sa recherche d'Eloise Gardener, mais celle-ci, sur ordre de Weaver, fait croire au lieutenant que la fille est décédée. Pendant ce temps, Victoria réalise qu'Ivy est éveillée et travaille de concert avec Gothel. Elle déplace donc sa prisonnière pour casser leur alliance. Se faisant, elle croise la route de Rogers qui a compris l'implication de son coéquipier. Ainsi, Victoria est emprisonnée et celle qui se fait passer pour « Eloise Gardener » libérée. Dans le même temps, Roni embauche Jacinda et fait son possible pour l'écarter en douceur de Henry, tandis que la serveuse pense pouvoir désormais récupérer la garde de Lucy, emmenée par les services sociaux. * Récupérer Lucy : Sur les conseils de Sabine, Jacinda fait appelle à Nick Branson, l'avocat père de Lucy, pour regagner la garde de sa fille, ce qui réussi. Cela conduit à perturber Henry, qui, déçu que Jacinda montre le food truck à Nick, accepte la proposition de Roni d'aller chercher de l'aide à San Francisco, Weaver ayant fait semblant de ne pas être éveillé. Roni laisse ainsi Remy s'occuper de son bar en son absence. De leur côté, Ivy et Gothel recherchent le corps d'Anastasie, mais échouent à le localiser, tandis que Rogers pardonne à Tilly. * Anastasie : Arrêtée, Victoria joue cartes sur table avec Weaver et passe un marché avec lui, à savoir des informations sur le Gardien en échange de son aide pour réveiller Anastasie. Tous deux se lancent alors à travers la ville pour récupérer le nécessaire à cette besogne, suivis par Ivy et Eloise qui alerte Weaver sur les conséquences que cela entrainera. De son côté, Rogers est furieux de la duplicité de son coéquipier et enquête sur lui, jusqu'à enfin obtenir la vérité. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Victoria fait la paix avec Jacinda et lui cède la garde de Lucy, pour mieux la piéger en train d'embrasser Nick une fois que celui-ci a certifié l'authenticité des documents. Elle se sert ainsi des images pour briser la foi de Lucy qui perd l'espoir de réunir ses parents. Victoria use alors d'une larme de l'enfant pour réveiller sa fille, provoquant la perte de connaissance de Lucy, et la jalousie d'Ivy qui a assisté au réveil de sa sœur. * Le plan d'Eloise : Jacinda veille Lucy et contacte Henry qui revient précipitamment de San Francisco. Grâce à son roman, l'écrivain retrouve la foi mais échoue à réveiller sa fille qui n'a plus la sienne. De leur côté, Weaver et Victoria s'allient pour protéger Anastasie des griffes d'Eloise. Le détective constate ainsi que l'adolescente possède des pouvoirs magiques qui lui permettent de localiser sa dague et entreprend de la convaincre de les utiliser pour soigner son arrière-petite-fille. Toutefois, Eloise et Ivy parviennent à mettre la main sur Anastasie, et grâce à une manipulation de la puissante sorcière, Ivy perd ses pouvoirs au profit de sa grande sœur avant d'être précipitée dans un puits avec sa mère. Eloise annonce alors son intention de réunir le Sabbat des Huit disséminée dans la ville avec l'aide d'Anastasie, tandis que Weaver, Rogers et Tilly commencent à assembler les pièces du puzzle. * Les pêchés d'une mère : Tandis que Kelly est de retour pour sauver Lucy et Henry, Eloise lui propose de l'aider pour la fillette en échange de l'amulette de résurrection. Conscientes du danger, Roni et Kelly entreprennent de retrouver l'artefact les premières pour berner Eloise, qui, de son côté, éloigne Anastasie de sa mère. Victoria redouble alors d'efforts et parvient à s'échapper avec Ivy, apprenant au passage que sa cadette l'a aimée. Elle dérobe ensuite l'amulette aux deux sœurs et retrouve Eloise qui l'utilise immédiatement sur Ivy. Prise au dépourvu, Victoria choisit finalement de se sacrifier et demande pardon à sa fille avant de succomber, permettant à Lucy de se réveiller. Weaver et Rogers découvrent ensuite le corps, amenant le jeune lieutenant à se méfier d'Eloise grâce aux informations de son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, le Dr Sage est assassinée et les résultats des tests sanguins attestant de la paternité de Henry sont dérobés. * Festival culinaire : Afin de faire découvrir le Rollin' Bayou, Sabine s'inscrit à un festival où elle retrouve son vieil ami Drew. Néanmoins, celui-ci travaille en sous-main pour Baron Samdi qui complote pour le placer auprès de la restauratrice après avoir mis son commerce en péril. L'entrepreneur cherche aussi à se rapprocher de Roni qui détermine rapidement qu'il possède ses souvenirs. De leur côté, Weaver et Rogers mènent l'enquête sur la mort du Dr Sage et découvre qu'une pâtissière, Hilda Braeburn, fait partie du Sabbat des Huit et qu'on a attenté à sa vie. Weaver révèle alors à Roni et Kelly qu'il est éveillé. Quant à Lucy, elle fait tout pour que ses parents s'embrassent enfin, mais les en empêche in extremis après avoir découvert ce qui arriverait à son père si le Sort noir était brisé. * Meurtres en série : Afin de stopper la série de meurtres, Weaver et Rogers interrogent Eloise venue d'elle-même, sans tenir compte des avertissements de Tilly. Malgré les mises en garde du détective, le lieutenant joue le jeu de l'intrigante femme et lui révèle son profond sentiment de solitude. Alors, mis sur la piste d'une probable future victime, les policiers se rendent sur place et comprennent qu'ils ont été dupés. Méfiants, ils se rendent aussitôt à l'hôpital et découvrent la mort d'Hilda, ainsi que la présence de Tilly sur les lieux qui leur reproche de ne pas l'avoir écoutée avant de prendre la fuite. Les agents ne l'estimant pas coupable, Rogers part à sa recherche tandis que Weaver ralentit l'enquête. De son côté, Ivy fait appel à Henry qui lui conseille de se rapprocher de Jacinda pour faire son deuil. Les demi-sœurs se rapprochent alors lentement, permettant à Ivy d'entreprendre de finir la rédemption de sa mère. Jacinda, elle, s'inquiète de l'attitude de Lucy qui tente désormais de l'éloigner de Henry. La fillette fait ainsi équipe avec Roni, qui lui avoue se souvenir de sa véritable identité, pour sauver ses parents. * Prouver son innocence : Tandis qu'Ivy se décide à sauver sa sœur, Rogers retrouve Tilly et la conduit chez Henry. Les deux hommes entreprennent de vérifier l'alibi de la jeune femme, comme cette dernière qui constate amèrement que personne ne semble la connaître. Lorsqu'elle retrouve son sac à dos avec les mèches de cheveux des victimes, elle prend peur et s'enfuit se réfugier auprès du troll où elle manque de se faire renverser par une voiture. Grâce à l'intervention de Margot qui la sauve et lui porte intérêt, Tilly retrouve espoir et remarque la caméra installée dans l'œil de la statue qui permet de l'écarter de la liste des suspects. Rogers lui propose alors de l'accueillir chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Roni fouillent du côté de Samdi en tentant de le cacher à Kelly. S'en apercevant, Samdi joue cartes sur table face à Roni qui transmet les informations à sa sœur qui a la joie de retrouver sa fille. * Agression d'Ivy : Alors qu'Ivy est prise pour cible par le tueur aux chocolats, elle trouve refuge au bar où Samdi l'accoste et la manipule. Ainsi, Ivy a l'idée d'utiliser des lanternes pour attirer sa sœur qu'elle trahit une nouvelle fois et apporte à Samdi qui en profite pour lui dérober un peu de magie qu'il offre ensuite à Roni. Néanmoins, Eloise réveille le Gardien et met en fuite le sorcier, tout en poussant au meurtre Anastasie. Celle-ci, émue par les propos et la résignation de sa sœur, repousse Eloise, et parvient à recharger un haricot magique qu'elle utilise pour regagner la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée avec Ivy, qui s'est vu offrir une seconde chance par Roni. Par la suite, Weaver menace Samdi. De son côté, Lucy fait en sorte que son père se fasse des amis et les envoie dans une arcade de jeux où Nick peut s'assurer de l'avancement de l'enquête le concernant. * Le tueur aux chocolats : Alors que Henry se voit proposer un poste à New York avec la bénédiction de Jacinda, Weaver débusque un indice capital sur le lieu de la dernière agression. Il fait ainsi appelle à l'écrivain pour déchiffrer et comprendre la signification des annotations laissées par le tueur sur un exemplaire de son roman, ce qui les conduit à suspecter quelqu'un qui se prendrait pour Hansel, gravement brûlé et ayant perdu une sœur jumelle. Puis, se rendant à l'aéroport, Henry crève et accepte de monter dans la voiture de Nick qui finit par enlever l'auteur perspicace. D'autre part, Rogers trouve un travail à Tilly au Rollin' Bayou où elle recroise la route de Margot et l'aide à mieux comprendre sa mère, nouvelle cible de Nick. * Confronter le passé : Kelly se rend au poste de police pour trouver de l'aide auprès de Weaver tandis que le sergent apprend à Rogers que la voiture abandonné de Henry a été retrouvée. Il finit par découvrir l'identité du tueur aux chocolats et libère Henry emprisonné chez Nick, qui a fourni sans le savoir des informations sur Kelly. En soirée, celle-ci accepte d'éloigner Roni du bar, Nick tenant en otage Chad. Une bagarre entre le tueur et sa victime a donc lieu de laquelle Kelly ressort victorieuse et conserve l'amour de son fiancé avec qui elle repart pour San Francisco. De son côté, Samdi continue à se servir de Drew et utilise la confiance qu'il a en Sabine pour enchanter une poupée vaudou dont il se sert pour tuer Nick qui ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité. * Peur et trahison : Après la découverte de la mort de Nick, Weaver s'aperçoit de la disparition de sa dague et prend peur. Il se rend aussitôt auprès de Roni pour lui réclamer le sable magique afin de récupérer son bien qu'il pense être en possession de Samdi. Après le refus de la barmaid et une confrontation infructueuse avec l'entrepreneur, Weaver se résout à dérober le sable pour localiser la dague. Cependant, Tilly et Margot sortent ensemble jusqu'au moment où, prise de migraine, Tilly s'en aille laissant son amie en plant. Weaver, guidé par la magie, débusque la dague dans le sac à dos de Tilly, la Gardienne, et comprend que sa crainte a mis en danger Henry, ce que Roni ne pardonne pas. Délivrée de ses maux de tête, Tilly s'excuse auprès de Margot, tandis que Henry, grâce à Rogers, a pu récupérer la preuve qu'il est bien le père de Lucy et en fait part à Jacinda, perplexe. * Réunions de famille : Eloise passe à l'action pour reformer son Assemblée et envoûte Samuel pour cela tandis que Henry tente de convaincre Jacinda que son livre est réel et entreprend d'identifier les identités de tout le monde ainsi que leurs liens avec les récents événements. Suivant le même cheminement, Rogers avertit par Drew, et Tilly perturbée par Eloise, se rendent chez l'écrivain pour en apprendre plus. Lorsque Samuel appelle son collègue, le lieutenant et sa protégée se lancent à la poursuite d'Eloise partie récupérer une goutte de sang de Margot. Une fois tombée dans le piège de l'Assemblée, Tilly est contrainte de lancer le sort d'Eloise pour sauver Rogers. De son côté, Lucy s'associe à Samdi pour rompre le Sort noir et parvient à lui ramener la pantoufle de verre de sa mère qui commence à croire qu'elle pourrait être Cendrillon. Ainsi, le sorcier soigne Henry, mais le baiser du Véritable Amour échangé avec Jacinda ne rompt par la Malédiction. * Rompre le sort : Tandis que Tilly poursuit le rituel, Rogers s'échappe et accepte que la magie existe. Il fait alors équipe avec Weaver et Margot pour tirer Tilly de ce mauvais pas, mais elle les rétrécit. De son côté, Roni échoue à réveiller la mémoire de Henry avec une potion, et entreprend de retrouver le livre de contes. Même en sa possession, Henry ne se remémore pas de sa vie passée, trop cartésien et en souffrance de la perte de sa famille maudite pour y croire. Cependant, en appelant le numéro du document d'adoption que Roni lui a montré, il se parle à lui-même alors au moment de sa remise de diplôme. Convaincu, il retrouve ses souvenirs et rejoint Roni, mal en point face à Eloise qui savoure sa victoire. En l'embrassant, il rompt le sort, ce qui permet à Tilly de vaincre sa mère avec l'aide de son père et de Margot. De leur côté, Jacinda et Sabine retrouvent Drew, puis leurs proches, tandis que le Rumplestiltskin du Monde des Vœux tue Samdi face à Weaver. * De nouveaux dangers : Après la rupture du Sort noir, une fête est organisée au bar où Henry s'inquiète des plans de Samdi. Roni se rend alors à son bureau, découvre et délivre Weaver qui l'informe de la mort de son amant et du danger que représente son alter ego qui vient d'enlever la famille de Henry. Après avoir mis au courant Rogers, toujours séparé de sa fille, ils décident de se rendre dans le Monde des Vœux grâce à un miroir magique. De son côté, Margot recherche un appartement pour s'installer avec Tilly qui ressent le danger qui plane sur leurs amis. Toutes deux se rendent alors auprès de Sabine, recluse chez elle et en proie au doute quant à ses responsabilités. Avec l'aide de Drew qui la remotive, elle parvient à convaincre Remy de leur offrir un haricot magique que Tilly et Margot utilisent pour aller chercher de l'aide à Storybrooke. Habitants notables * Lucy ; * Jacinda Vidrio ; * Tilly ; * Roni ; * Sabine ; * Victoria Belfrey ; * Ivy Belfrey ; * Lieutenant Rogers ; * Inspecteur Weaver ; * Louie ; * Remy ; * Eloise Gardener ; * Michael Griffiths ; * Sam Ochotta ; * Nick Branson ; * Anastasie ; * Dr Sage ; * Baron Samdi ; * Drew ; * Hilda Braeburn ; * Seraphina. Visiteurs * Henry Mills ; * Kelly West ; * Margot ; * Chad ; * Autre Rumplestiltskin. Anecdotes * Le nom Hyperion est une référence à Hyperion Avenue, où se trouvaient les deux premiers studios d'animation de Disney qui ont produit Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Le bureau des scénaristes de Once Upon a Time y a été déménagé peu avant le début de production de la saison 7.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BUuV6_LBFfI/ "Our new offices have some history to them… #OnceUponATime #season7 #day1", compte Instagram] d'Adam Horowitz. [http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ "It is obviously an homage to Disney history. We're always really conscious of that and we love to find ways to put that in", Adam Horowitz, "Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7", Entertainment Weekly.] ** Hypérion est le Titan du soleil et de la lune dans la mythologie grecque. * Tout comme lors de la première Malédiction, certains personnages ont conservé les souvenirs de leurs vies passées. Ainsi Victoria Belfrey, la Sorcière, Baron Samdi et Ivy ont conscience de leur véritable identité. Apparitions Références Catégorie:Lieux de notre monde Catégorie:Lieux de Seattle